


A situation wherein the entire cast of homestuck is dragged out of a final battle with lord english to relax in multiple locations with new characters of the authors devising: Or Sburb Delta.

by reclusiveSunshine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And for possible nsfw, Multi, Rated mature for possible language, This is self indulgent and you all know it, and backstory, god I hate how much I love these dorks, mostly for my convenience, they're all eighteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveSunshine/pseuds/reclusiveSunshine
Summary: This is what I'd call self indulgent. All of this is shipping central and a way to develop my ocs. Canon wise, I ignore HS^2 and the epilogues, this is all pure vanilla good stuff ladies and gents
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	A situation wherein the entire cast of homestuck is dragged out of a final battle with lord english to relax in multiple locations with new characters of the authors devising: Or Sburb Delta.

Your name is John Eggbert and you and your friends are so totally screwed. This is it. The final fight. A battle against the dreaded LORD ENGLISH. A real bad dude if you've ever seen one. The fight was not going well at all. Even with all your windy powers and all your friends helping you it didn't exactly work out in the end. All of you are pretty banged up. It looks like this will be the shortest story told by anyone, literally ever. Flights of very anticlimactic angels will sing thee to thy rest and you can't exactly blame them. You close your eyes. It's all over. Except, it would be. Had something not intervened.   
A portal! How did that get there? It looks like it's a way out though! You gesture for everyone to follow you. The trolls, your friends and those weird ecto-bio whatevers.  
"Guys! c'mon! " you yell in the most half assed attempt at something dramatic you can manage. You're the action hero star, it is you. Luckily your friends hear you and book it through this random swirling green portal. Whatever it is you're happy to see it! As soon as your last friend is through you jump after them into the portal! Though not before catching one last look at your foe and all around jerk LORD ENGLISH. You are entirely sure that he'll never come up again, ever. 

And you're in the portal! Whatever said portal is it seems to have separated people in it. You can't see any of your troll friends, no Karkat, no Terezi, no sign of any of them! How odd. You can still see your human friends though! Dave, Rose, Jade, the ecto-whatevers. All of them! But the odd thing is you can't see an end to this portal. It simply keeps spiraling downward like one of those weird kaleidoscopes. A mix of every colour imaginable and some colours not even dreamt of. This terrifying madness seems to contain no end. Was this a trap? a Juju set to keep them locked away? Perhaps you're just about to try and get Dave to pull some time thing to get you out but then you see it. A room. Fairly earth-like in style. No weird alien stuff like what Dave told you was on the meteor. There's a picture of some guy holding what you think is a katana on the wall and several different maps and diagrams laid out and an actual katana come to think of it. You seem to be fast approaching it. The others have realized it too and are in the process of doing different things. Rose seems to be talking to something, Dave seems to be trying to...tuck and roll? Is that it? Yes, that would make sense. You should probably do that too. So you do and lo and behold the ground doth approach. You brace for impact and then something seems to shift. You look around and realize you're on the floor of the room and so is everyone else! you're happy that you seem safe and that your best buddy is alright but you're worried about the trolls. Where'd they get off to? You then realize that while you've been thinking this you haven't gotten up like everyone else. So you do that and check in with your friends.  
"Dave are you alright?"  
Your time friend turns around and flashes you a grin. No damage to his cool you see.  
"Yeah man, super. I got thrown through a portal to escape some skull dude who could do with a tic tac and now I'm in a room with a bunch of maps and swords. Pretty good turn of events I can't lie."  
You give him a thumbs up and begin to talk to the others. First off there's Jade! You give her an enthusiastic wave and she gives you one back.  
"Hey Jade! How are you? "  
Oh she's more than fine. Your ecto-sibling seems to be positively ecstatic.   
"More stuff to explore! This is great John! "  
You indeed conclude it's great. You're about to go and talk to Rose when something occurred. You saw something in the corner of your view for a split second. Then it's gone. Next thing you know a boy about your age wearing a black hoodie and purple sunglasses (talk about dark overkill, right?) Has a katana next to your throat. This weapon you notice seems to be a bit different to a regular katana. In fact it looks like an alchemy weapon. Hmm. That's certainly interesting. Your friends react about as well as they should. All of them drawing their own weapons or getting their weird god tier powers ready.   
The sunglasses boy speaks after a moment of silence.  
"You are trespassing in my room. I'd like to know why or I'll cut your friend here to pieces. "  
Which you don't doubt. Sunglasses boy seems-to you at least- to be the type of person to do that. Rose is first to properly speak about this   
"You are outnumbered. Whatever your plan, it will not work. Your attempt at intimidation is rather fruitless; we've fought far larger foes."  
Sunglasses boy laughs. His glasses shine menacingly (how'd he even get them to do that?) and he doesn't budge. Though it appears as though he's about to respond when he looks at your poofy god tier pj's and takes a double-take.   
"Huh. It appears I've misjudged the situation"   
Sunglasses boy lowers the katana away from your throat and you go over to your friends. You should ask him a question.  
"Just who are you? Also, where are we?'  
Sunglasses boy smiles much more genuinely this time. He seems like he's eased off the whole 'cut you to pieces thing'   
"I am Nile Grenswick. Welcome to Earth...D? Is that what we're calling it? Yes that works"   
And now you and everyone else are confused. Excellent.   
"So wait we're on another planet?"  
Sunglasses boy-Nile now- nods.   
"That you are, you must've also played sburb at some point yes?"   
Well now you're even more confused. Perhaps it's best you were someone else so you could be less confused.   
=====> Be the Sunglasses Boy.   
You are Nile Grenswick. A mage of mind. You're part of the Yakuza. Or were before you played Sburb. You are currently the leader of all military forces across this new earth you’ve made. 

You have to explain this situation to the newcomers. After all you did have your katana-Kingmaker an excellent piece of war weaponry if you ever saw one- very close to what you can assume is a fairly unexpandable asset of these people.   
“Follow me, please.”   
You gesture for the amassed gentlemen and ladies to follow you out of your admittedly cramped room. They’re all very confused. Though the two gentlemen in the admittedly rad shades seemed to be less confused. Perhaps it was simply their sunglasses hiding panicked glasses. You know how that feels. Your father taught you very well. The group follows you as you walk out of the room onto the top level of your penthouse. The black and purple decor reminds you of home and of Derse. The Grenwick clan had to live on. 

“Not to be a bother new chum but where are we?”   
A new voice from a new person. You turn back and adjust your shades so that the purple had its full effect. Hey, you can be menacing and dramatic. 

“You’re in my penthouse in the New Tokyo quarter of Earth D. Pleasure to host this group esteemed mister…”  
The voice clarifies. You locate it as the remarkably muscular guy standing next to triangle glasses. Hmm. Interesting. 

“English, Jake English. “   
A good name. Sounds like someone Jack would get along with, you make sure to mention it to him when the group all makes their collective way to the bottom level, which you’re leading them to. Though it’s a bit crowded. Your group is here doing their own thing. Which for Jack includes playing terribly pop like songs relating to love, or being loved, or lovecats. Or something to that effect...where is Bach when you need him. Regardless, you got downstairs relatively unscathed of anything to major. The rest were there doing what they did.   
“Everyone?”  
You attempt to cough politely but that only gets the attention of Jack. The blonde guitarist swung his swivel chair around to face the group coming down the stairs an equally confused and elated look on his face. He seemed happy enough about it though, his usually relaxed and lazy face gained an easy looking smile. Though he was their hope player, you would describe him as anything but motivated. He was lackadaisical, whimsical. A dreamer. Impossibly charming in the right circumstances? Certainly, a maestro on his guitar? Certainly. Did he deserve his wings though? Probably not. Regardless, Jack gave the group and you a customary two fingered salute. 

“Yo Nile, didn’t know you needed the backup dancers”   
You roll your eyes and step out of the way.   
“Jack, these are some guests. They arrived here through some other means. They played Sburb.”

Jack to his credit seemed surprised but hid it well. He approached the group and gave them a mock bow. Disgusting, making a mockery of a proper bow.  
“Hey, I’m Jack Lancaster. It’s a real pleasure. Don’t mind Nile, he’s always a sour puss”   
The group of newcomers all chuckled or seemed at least a little more relaxed. Which you could forgive them for being. You were supposedly quite evil looking.   
“So, then. You lot played sburb too?”  
The group nodded along as Jack spoke. They seemed your age at least, that was a plus. Everyone being around eighteen helped. You detested children. Running about and making a mockery of things. You just politely ignore the fact that you were once a child. Perhaps right now, given how boring your inner monologue can get you should be one of these new people. 

======> Be Someone rad. Someone new. 

Your name is Dirk Strider and hot damn. This is all a bit odd. Sure you were born in the flooded remnants of Houston, Texas and your best friends were in an entirely different time. You made an autoresponder and a bunch of other stuff.This though. This is new. The guy with the purple sunglasses had held a katana to your ecto bro’s best friend so he was already on the shit list. Though he seemed alright now. The fact he was the only other human aside from these people you’ve met did help things somewhat. Well, no better time than now to say something you suppose.   
“Okay dude, that’s amazing and great and all but here’s the situation. We don’t have our other friends with us, just the humans. Have you heard of trolls? Grey and sorta crabby?”   
Well. That’s not what you were intending to say but hey. Good to check in with them. They weren’t with the group otherwise there’d be even more people arguing.   
Nile seemed to think of something and turned to you. Huh. Not half bad sunglasses. Not as cool as yours or Dave’s but hey. Purple worked for him.   
“Yes, we have our own trolls actually. Give me a moment, I’ll liaise”   
Nile pulled out a phone which was also purple- go figure- but it had a little symbol on it. Some sort of twin winged circle? Huh. As Carlton Banks might say. Wack. He stands there for a second, tapping away. Then he looks back to you and takes off his sunglasses. Revealing purple eyes. Wow, another member of the weird anime eyes group. Whoever designed this guy must love purple.   
“Yes, we have them now. They’re with our group of trolls. Emtzin and Ghadir are trying to negotiate. The situation is tense given the amount of things I heard being thrown about”   
Okay, more troll names to remember awesome. You take that moment to talk to Dave. Surely your ectobiological bestie has something to say about all this.   
“Dude, aren’t you freaking out over this?”  
Dave responds by tilting his sunglasses down to reveal his red eyes.   
“Eh, we escaped our friend the douche skull. I think I’m pretty happy with how this turned out. Pretty happy ending. “   
You give him a cool guy nod, like cool guys do he gives you one back. Time to go check in with Rolal, Jane and Jake. Maybe they’ll reaffirm to you how super weird this is. You approach Roxy, who seems to be looking around with unabashed awe. Hey, you can’t blame her. Sunglasses kid- er Nile- does know how to decorate to his style. Though it’s very...how do you say this. Anime Antagonist looking? Hey, maybe that’s his thing.   
“Rolal, hey.”  
She turns from looking at….what appears to be a bunch of flowing charts mostly regarding equipment, weaponry and morale. Hmm.   
“Hey, Dirkie! How are you?”  
Dirkie. God, it’s so amazingly bad. You can’t help but love it. Ironically of course.   
“Fine, fine. How are you?”  
Roxy seems to be happily observing the situation and responds confirming such.   
“Oh I’m fine! We escaped and won or at least got out of the big skull guy’s grasp. U know?”   
You nod and leave her to observing the flowing charts. Now, for Jake. He’s always been a good guy. Solid. He’d affirm your opinions that this was...super weird and kinda convenient. He had to. So you went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, making him give a small hand to break his conversation with the blonde guy with the guitar. Jack was it? Yeah. Jack.   
“Hello chum, how are we doing?”   
You give him a thumbs up and a slight nod. Cool guy nod and all that.   
“Ah I’m glad! Bloody good we escaped that right terrifying skeletal monster eh? That portal was most convenient. “   
Now, the question. Don’t mess it up.   
“You don’t see anything wrong with this do you? No big issues with the random deus ex machina portal and these jokers?”  
You point to Nile and Jack who were now conversing with two girls you hadn’t met yet. One was carrying a frankly massive hammer and had a robot hand, the other was shuffling a deck of cards as she was talking. Jake turns to you and then looks at the new group. For a brief few moments he’s silent and then he looks back to you like he just discovered a new species of giant bird.  
“Bloody hell, you’re right! This is truly a cavern of mystery.”   
Ah good, at least he recognises it. You feel quite safe and get ready to practice your just according to plan look when Jake smiles.   
“I reckon it’s quite a joyous occasion! I think it’s good we’ve got such new alien acquaintances and human chums!”   
Godamnit. Well, guess no one seems to think the Deus Ex Portal situation is odd. Jane is busy talking to Jade and your group seems to be trying to analyse the situation with gusto. It’s rare to be so out of your element but the one thing you do recognise is another you. Nile Grenswick. Sunglasses kid. You’re going to have to keep your eyes on him. He seems to be….suspicious. Anyone who seems like they’d be a good strider but isn’t usually means trouble. Well. You suppose you should be someone else right about now. You need to do some...thinking. 

======> Be Nile again.   
You can’t it seems. Nile has somehow caught onto the outside influence and is resisting it for the time being. You should probably be someone else. 

======> Be Jack.   
Now that is a rocking idea boss dude. Your name is Jack Lancaster and oh man, this is the weirdest. Even weirder than the trolls and one of them can control plants! This is exceedingly weird. Weirder than X files played backwards weird. New humans? And new trolls from what triangles said? You didn’t catch his name but you were standing there for a bit of that convo. Oh right, usually there’s an intro to this kind of stuff. Haha, you didn’t mean to sound rude. You get distracted easy, sorry. You are a knight of Hope and a pretty boss one at that. Your hobbies include guitar, terrible early 2000’s bands and science! You’ve been called a pretty breezy guy but that’d mean you were a breath player! Ah, you’ll see yourself out. You're also a fan of terrible puns. Anyway. Where were you? Ah yeah. You needed to talk to the other two of your group who were undoubtedly as weirded out by all this as you were.   
“Yo, Nora.”  
You gesture to the woman with the FLAMING RED JACKET to pop over. She does so with her massive hammer: FORGEMAKER by her side. Nora has always been a daredevil. Even back on earth, she was always trying to create the biggest and most risky weaponry she could. It resulted in her getting her own robot arm which, you had to admit, was badass but still. It made her mother very cross with her.   
“What’s up Jack, need me to make you another guitar?”   
You roll your eyes as she chuckles, patting your shoulder with her remaining fleshy arm.   
“So, what do you think of this whole situation?”  
She ponders the question for a moment and looks to the group of new people presently in a disorganized mess. Some arguing, some looking around in wonder. Some doing that cool guy stare you see Nile do when he’s thinking. All of them are other players too. You’ve been aching for proper company since the game. Even if you’ve been practicing your singing, who are you going to sing to? Certainly not Nile, it’s been a long time since he indulged your dumbass in anything.   
“It’s weird dude, I don’t know about you but having these dudes just show up alongside a bunch of trolls is strange. Which, actually”  
Nora stops talking to you for a second to tap the side of her head, engaging her CLOCKWORK OS. The screens flicker to life and she begins to digest information off of the majestic forges of text.   
“Yeah, they’re still in a tussle over there. N’kkell is dueling someone, Nallen is trying to calm everyone down. Emtzin and Ghadir have given up. I think Torran and Aliare are trying to restrict offending parties. It’s a big mess. Apparently these guys just showed up just like they did. “  
Huh. Weird. Guess they came from the same place. “  
You nod along sagely, totally not just hearing some prog rock in your head. Which you are but you’d never tell her that.   
“Yeah, shoot man. What does Maxi think?”  
You toss a thumb behind you to the other woman the author hasn’t gotten around to introducing who, presently is thumbing through her cards, making them float about her in the most ridiculously, clairvoyant, psychic, space player kind of way. Nora tilts her head to look over her former girlfriend/ clairvoyant master of cards.  
“Haven’t asked J. I probably should but I reckon she’ll get into some sort of animated conversation with someone or other”   
You shrug. She’s right in this scenario. Maxi can be almost as strange and focused on the most inane topics as Nile is with his military strategy. You were surprised to figure out the two of you were ectobiological siblings back in the game, you had much more in common with Nora really. Then again, you both had super weird half contrasting almost deaths when you god tiered. You don’t really want to go into it. It was odd though. Still, you’ve embraced how cool she can be when she’s not in cold kuudere mode. She helped you with the infamous 2X DANCE COMBO which really was super jamming you won’t and or can’t lie and you know her secret. She’s super into poppy pink aesthetics. You will lord this over your ecto-sis for the rest of her days, you can assure yourself of that.

“Anyway, Nora. You should go say hi to these new people. I think you’ll dig em”  
Nora nods and with a MEGA BRO THUMBS UP departs to go liaise with the new dudes and bros that just arrived. For now though, you’ll just play a little tune on your guitar. Life is sweet. Even if it is always raining in the Tokyo quarter. Well, you should be someone else while you do a little ditty on the guitar. Who should you be now?   
===========> Be someone apart from all this dumb rabble.   
Your name is Maxi however, dear reader it’s possible you already knew that. Being yourself, a clairvoyant. You had a slight inclination to the fact there was someone looking in but for the benefit of the unseen audience. You might as well introduce yourself. Your name is Maxi Parmon. You’re a seer of space. Or you were. Your interests lie in your cards, the fortunes they portell and yugioh. Cards in general are your thing. You’re a pretty calm individual. Not to the same menacing affect as Nile but more to the unsettlingly creepy. You don’t speak often, you’re laconic in that sense. You were instrumental in your group and their scratched siblings keeping themselves out of the realm of the dead. Admittedly, you haven’t been on the best terms with them but given the situation you can’t exactly blame any of them for not keeping in contact. (Aside from Jack, the goody two shoes) You're the closest to the trolls among the group too. So you spend more time with them than most of your human friends. Dealing with the social stratum that occurs in their group is more than a little hard to do. Though you seem to have been given more of a proper introduction to them than Nile, Nora or Jack. Though, you know Nile has remarked that he was told he’d apparently make a good troll. Which makes sense knowing where they come from and knowing how he is. Anyhow, you’ve spent far too long rambling about yourself. You need to continue your conversation with whoever you were speaking to before. What was her name? Rose. Yes. That’s it. 

“So then, you can tell my fortune? How interesting. Card based reading has always been an intrinsic part of fortune telling. How do you achieve the desired effect?”

You smile gently. This woman was quite like you, it seems. Though, perhaps slightly more well spoken. All you say in reply is.   
“The universe is very funny, if you can understand its humour”   
You punctuate this statement with a wave of your hand. The cards you have in your hand began to twist around the air, gently turning with ethereal space-y magic. Rose seems to be suitably amused.  
“How utterly mystifying. Your approach of cryptic wordsmithing is far more refined than my esteemed ecto sibling”  
In response to that, her sibling (the red one, with the sunglasses much like Nile’s own. )  
Tosses what you can only assume is a little paper ball at her head. To your new found friend Rose’s credit she ducks out of the way like she knew it was coming.   
“Adequate work Dave. Try throwing slightly to the right, you’re pitching your shots.”  
Dave nods and gives you a slight wave.

“Oh, yo. You’re one of the weird protags of this equally weird universe. What were you then? Seer of fifty two pickup?” 

You chuckle and wave your hand once more, sending a few cards his way. He ducks them expertly.  
“A three of clubs, a six of diamonds and….oh an ace of hearts. Nice stuff...Maxi?”

You nod and spare him a secondary volley. He smiles. You’ve noticed something about the two wearing sunglasses. They look a lot like Nile, sharing his habit of hiding his spectacularly colourful eyes behind shades. Though, the black did them more justice than the purple did him. You were always suspicious of those like Nile. He was of dubious morality even back on earth. You didn’t want to chance any more...offshoot timelines. Especially given what Nora described Nile doing. Anyhow. It seems your time has come, you’ll relinquish control of this little view and let the author’s eyes track another. Be seeing you, reader. 

=========> End of Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do want that Ancestor/ Parents thing, let me know in the comments! I'd greatly appreciate any advice you could give me. Forgive me for my slowness if you can, this is just a when I can sort of thing.


End file.
